The invention is related to a hydrostatic pump operating in a closed circuit, comprising an axial piston rotating kit and a charge pump.
Compared to the width and height, the overall length of hydrostatic components has become an increasingly important criteria in vehicle applications. For example, in small and medium sized wheel loaders the combustion engine, and thus the hydrostatic pumps mounted thereto in the power train, are often installed perpendicular to the long axis of the vehicle. In this configuration, convenient access for service is obtained. Because such a transverse engine assembly is often located behind the rear axle, it proves useful for counterbalancing other parts of the vehicle. But the length of the hydrostatic components which are attached to the engine can unacceptably increase the width of the vehicle. It is important that the length of the hydrostatic components be kept to a minimum.
Another reason for length reduction is the common practice of using tandem (double) or even triple pump designs in place of split gear boxes where single pumps would have to be individually mounted.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an axial piston pump having shortened overall length.
Another objective of the present invention is to simplify the assembly of the pump, especially by reducing the number of parts required.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a pump and power train which are economical to manufacture.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a pump and power train which are reliable.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the description which follows.